1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary grinding machine, more particularly to a rotary grinding machine which includes a workpiece feeding member and a rotary grinding member that are driven by the same motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional grinding machine is shown to include a base frame 1, a feeding member 2 mounted on the base frame 1 for supporting a workpiece 11 thereon, a first motor 21 for driving the feeding member 2, a grinding member 3 mounted above the feeding member 2, a second motor 31, and an elevating member 4.
The grinding member 3 includes a housing 32 and a sanding drum 33 received in the housing 32. An output shaft 311 of the second motor 31 is coupled to and drives a rotating axle 331 of the sanding drum 33 for grinding the workpiece 11. The elevating member 4 includes a handwheel 41 and a screw rod 42. The screw rod 42 has two ends connected to the housing 32 and the handwheel 41, respectively, so as to adjust the height of the grinding member 3 relative to the feeding member 2 by rotation of the handwheel 41.
Since the feeding member 2 and the sanding drum 33 are driven by the first and second motors 21,31, respectively, during grinding operation, power consumption is relatively high power source. Moreover, height adjustment of the grinding member 3 requires much effort since the grinding member 3 is associated with the second motor 31.